Things Happen
by Lizzy Anne89
Summary: Buffy Summers and Spike Giles were best friends growing up. But something happened during the summer of their sophomore year and now all they do is fight. Will they ever be able to be friends again? Maybe with a little help from their friends.
1. Chapter 1

"You are the most annoying git I've ever met!" Buffy Summers yelled.

William 'Spike' Giles smirked, "Careful Summers, you're starting to sound like me."

Buffy glared up at him, "The day I sound like you is the day pigs fly."

This was a normal occurrence between the two. Buffy and Spike used to be best friends. Their parents, Rupert Giles and Joyce Summers, were also friends. Rupert helped Joyce find a house in Sunnydale when her husband left her and Buffy. The Summers' found a house right next to the Giles household.

Anyway, Buffy and Spike were best friends up until the summer after their sophomore year. Nobody knew what had happened, but whatever it was, it was bad.

"What are they fighting about this time?" Xander Harris asked, joining the group of friends surrounding the fighting duo.

Cordelia Chase shrugged, "Who knows?"

"My guess is," Angel O'Connor started, "is that Spike saw Buffy flirting with Riley Finn and decided that he needed to embarrass the hell out of her."

Willow Rosenburg nodded, "That's what happened."

"You are so…so…" Buffy searched for the right insult.

"Speechless?" Spike asked.

Buffy slammed her locker shut, "Go screw yourself!" She walked out of the school.

Spike rolled his eyes and walked the opposite way out.

* * *

Buffy slammed the front door and put her keys on the key rack. "Buffy?" Joyce asked from the living room.

Buffy walked into the room, "Hi mom."

"What's wrong? Did you and William get into another fight?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You two used to be so close. What happened?"

"You know what happened."

"It happened two years ago. What's the problem?"

"He got me pregnant! Then he wanted me to get an abortion!"

"You were fifteen!"

"It's murder!"

"Well, everything worked out okay."

"Okay? Okay! Mom! I had a miscarriage! My baby died!"

"And your life is better for it."

Buffy stood, "I'm staying at Willow's." She walked upstairs and packed her clothes while tears silently fell down her cheeks.

* * *

"You and your mom fought again?" Willow asked. The two girls were in the Rosenburg kitchen, munching on oreos and milk.

Buffy nodded, "Yeah. She asked me why Spike and I aren't friends anymore."

Willow closed the cookie bag, "I've been wondering the same thing."

"Will…"

"Buffy, for two years you've kept this from me. We're best friends. I want to know."

"Okay, I'll tell you." Buffy smiled, "**AFTER** we go to the Bronze."

Willow shook her head, "Buffy…"

"Please Will. I need some fun."

She sighed, "Okay. I'll call the gang."


	2. Chapter 2

The Bronze was packed, as it usually was on a Friday, when Buffy and Willow got there. It had taken them two hours to get ready. Buffy was wearing a thigh high black silk skirt, a dark read halter top, and a pair of three inch black strappy heels. Her shoulder length dark blond hair was up in a bun with ringlets framing her face. She had light make up on and a silver cross necklace.

Buffy coaxed Willow into wearing a pair of black capris, a light blue spaghetti strap shirt, and a pair of light blue platform sandals. Her hair was curled and rested on her shoulders.

Xander's eyes popped out of his head when he saw the two girls. "Willow! Uh…" he stopped, gaping at the blushing red head.

"Fashion tip Xand," Buffy closed his mouth, "Mouth looks better closed."

Cordelia smiled, "That's a nice look for you Willow."

"Thanks Cordy."

Spike came over to the table with a pitcher of Coke and six glasses, "Willow, lookin' good tonight."

Willow continued to blush and sat next to Xander. Buffy sat in the only chair left, next to Spike. "Let's play Truth or Dare." Cordy suggested.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Cuz it's fun. Now, Buffy, truth or dare?"

"Um…dare."

A slow song came on. Cordy smiled evilly, "I dare you to dance with Spike. Now."

"Hey!" Spike yelled. "It's her dare, not mine." Cordy glared at him. "Okay. Fine."

Buffy sighed unhappily and followed Spike to the dance floor. Spike put his hands on her waist as she put hands on his biceps. "I'm going to kill her." Buffy muttered.

Spike could tell something was up, "Are you okay Buffy?"

She sighed, she was never able to lie to him, "Mom and I fought."

"About?"

"The reason we're not friends. She said it was a good thing I had a miscarriage."

Spike was silent. "Why'd we stop talking after that?"

"We stopped because you told me to get an abortion."

"Buffy. I…"

"Save it Spike." Buffy slipped out of his grip and walked back to the table. Spike sighed and followed her. "Okay. My turn. Xand, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Willow. On the mouth."

Xander tried to hide his smile, but failed miserably. He closed his eyes and gently placed his lips on Willow's. His hand held the back of Willow's head and played with her hair. After about two minutes, they pulled away. Willow looked like she was in a trance. Xander smiled happily, "Spike. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Angel smiled, "Aw…is wittle Spikey scared of a dare?"

"Shove it Liam." Spike glared.

Angel stopped smiling. "Anyway." Xander emphasized. "What happened that summer that caused you and Buffy to stop being friends?"

Spike looked uncomfortable, "I really don't want to say."

Buffy looked at him, "Go ahead Spike. Tell them how you got me pregnant. Tell them how you told me to get an abortion." She grabbed her purse and ran out of the club.

"What the hell?" the other four said, looking at Spike.

"The May before, when Buffy and I went to the Godsmack concert with her stepsister Faith, we decided to…um…consummate our relationship."

"Consummate? You guys weren't even dating." Cordy pointed out.

"It's a really long story. Anyway, we found out in July that she was two months pregnant. I begged her to get an abortion. We were both fifteen and too young. We fought about it everyday. When Buffy got into that minor car accident in August, she lost the baby."

"Why didn't you tell us when you found out?" Willow asked.

"Joyce wanted to keep it a secret. She was going to send Buffy to live with her aunt in Rome." Spike sighed, "I'm going to go find her. I have an idea of where she's at. I'll see you guys later."

"Spike, take her to my house. That's where she's staying."

"Okay. Bye guys."


End file.
